Beloved
by iluminnascent
Summary: Sequel I Call Your Name, S.N.  Warning : OOC, Shounen-Ai, AU, YAOI , typo s . DONT LIKE, DONT READ!


"Aku akan merindukanmu, Naruto," katanya pelan.

"Aku juga..."

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Diciumnya lembut bibir Naruto. Ciuman lembut tidak menuntut ataupun mendominasi.

"Tunggulah aku, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Beloved**

**Disclaimer** **:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Beloved © BlackAquamarine

**Pair :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** T lagi?

**Genre :** Romance / General

**Warning :** OOC, Shounen-Ai, AU, YAOI , typo(s). **DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**.**

**Hope you liked this Fic!**

**.**

"Haahh~"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghela nafasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan udara dingin yang menggelitiki kulitnya. Dengan tatapan bosan, pemuda itu menatap sebuah kanvas berwarna putih bersih dihadapannya.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Ia hanya memandangi benda tersebut tanpa menyentuh ataupun menggoreskan sketsa di atas kanvas itu.

Kembali, pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja kecil yang terletak disamping tempat duduknya, mencari sebuah gelas keramik yang ditaruhnya disana.

Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya saat hendak meneguk isi di dalam gelas itu. Seingatnya, baru saja Ia mengisi gelas tersebut dengan cokelat panas. Tapi sekarang, gelas berwarna putih itu sudah kosong.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu beranjak berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya. Ya, apartemen. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu-saat dirinya diterima sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni di salah satu Universitas di Konoha, Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen seorang diri. Alasannya karena jarak kampusnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah orang tuanya.

Awalnya, Ibu Naruto-Kushina-keberatan kalau Naruto harus tinggal sendirian. Tapi atas bujukan Ayahnya-Minato-serta desakan Naruto sendiri, Kushina akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur miliknya. Saat pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu melewati ruang tamu tang menjadi penghubung dapur dan beranda apartemennya, matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada tumpukan hadiah yang tergeletak di atas meja ruangan itu. Semua hadiah itu adalah pemberian dari teman-teman dan kedua orang tuanya. Dari bungkusnya yang masih rapi, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu sama sekali belum menyentuh hadiahnya.

"Ughh, Teme-Berengsek-Pantat-Ayam!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil kembali berjalan ke arah dapur. Dibukanya sebuah lemari pendingin berukuran sedang di ruangan itu kemudian mengambil sekotak besar jus jeruk dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang dibawanya. Ia juga mengambil sepotong besar sisa kue ulang tahun yang dibuatkan Ibunya.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur kembali ke beranda tempatnya melukis sejak sore tadi. Ia kembali memandangi kanvas putih bersih dihadapannya. Padahal lukisan yang akan dibuatnya itu adalah tugas akhir semesternya dan harus segera dikumpulkan paling lambat minggu depan. Tapi, sampai sekarang Ia belum juga menemukan inspirasi untuk lukisannya.

"Hal yang paling berharga ya?" gumam pemuda itu mengulang tema untuk lukisannya.

"Semuanya gara-gara Kau, Teme!" umpatnya kepada entah siapa. Mata birunya kini beralih memandangi langit malam diluar beranda apartemennya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran beranda. Diteguknya pelan minuman yang ada ditangannya.

Langit malam yang hitam mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mata dan rambut orang itu mirip dengan warna langit malam yang saat ini dipandanginya.

"...Sasuke..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke atau yang sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya yang kini sedang mengurus bisnis keluarganya di London. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA di Konoha Gakuen.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kepindahan pemuda itu ke Inggris. Sudah dua tahun pula Naruto jarang bertemu dengan pemuda itu lantaran kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Walau sampai sekarang mereka berdua masih sering mengirim kabar melalui _e-mail_ dan telepon, tapi tetap saja Naruto merindukan sosok pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

Pemuda bermata biru itu merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna orange dari dalam sana. Ditekannya deretan angka yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar di seberang telepon sampai akhirnya panggilan pemuda itu dialihkan ke _mailbox_.

"Kuso!" teriak Naruto pada ponselnya seolah-olah Ia sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik nomor itu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasuke!" maki pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil disamping tempatnya melukis tadi. Hilang sudah _mood_-nya untuk melukis gara-gara kekasihnya itu. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sama sekali tidak memberinya ucapan selamat entah itu lewat telepon atau hanya sekadar mengiriminya _e-mail_. Bahkan sejak kemarin, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon dari Naruto.

Berbeda sekali dengan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dimana Sasuke menyempatkan diri pulang ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**TING TONG!'**

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik jam dinding diruang tamunya. Jam kecil berwarna biru itu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh.

Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengayunkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen miliknya. Terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Naruto.

Diputarnya kunci pintu apartemen lalu membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu. Mata birunya membulat tidak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Te-Teme?"

"Hn," jawab pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te-Teme?" ulang Naruto. "Ini benar-benar Kau kan?"

"Tentu saja, Kau pikir siapa lagi, Usuratonkachi?" ujar Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dengan santainya memasuki apartemen Naruto sambil menyeret sebuah koper berukuran kecil berwarna hitam meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

"Tempat tinggalmu rapi juga, Dobe," kata Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengedipkan kedua matanya sekadar untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok yang saat ini memasuki ruang tamunya benar-benar nyata. Dan memang nyata, bukan ilusi matanya yang merindukan sosok itu.

Mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke menyusuri ruang tamu bercat hijau muda itu. Tangan putih pucatnya menyentuh deretan foto-foto yang tersusun rapi di sebuah rak sederhana di ruangan itu. Bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat kedua bola matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto berfigura perak. Sebuah foto yang diambilnya saat ulang tahun Naruto tahun lalu.

"Oi, Dobe!" katanya saat Ia tidak mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"Dobe, Ka-"

Ucapan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terputus saat Ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak punggungnya pelan. Dilihatnya sepasang lengan kecokelatan melingkar di pinggangnya

"Sa-Sasuke..." bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu di punggung Sasuke. Dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang kekasihnya itu seolah-olah tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Naruto..."

"Aku rindu padamu, Teme," bisiknya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto dari pinggangnya kemudian membalikkan badan sehingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhadapan langsung dengan mata bitu milik Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah tan Naruto. Dielusnya tiga buah garis halus di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pun rindu padamu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke tepat di wajah Naruto sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa menghirup aroma _mint_ dari nafas Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

Suara Naruto tertelan sebagian karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Naruto. Dilumatnya bibir merah menggoda itu dengan rakus. Ia benar-benar merindukan rasa bibir pemuda pirang itu sampai-sampai Ia merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

Sasuke dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan lincah, lidah Sasuke bermain di setiap sudut rongga mulut Naruto. Semua bagian dalam mulut pemuda pirang itu tidak luput dijelajahi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya ke arah sofa panjang di ruang tamu itu. Direbahkannya tubuh Naruto di atas sofa dan menindihnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Di dalam mulut Naruto, Sasuke menekankan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto. Menekan, mendorong, kemudian menghisap pelan sehingga pemuda di bawahnya itu mengerang pelan.

Naruto yang merasakan permainan lidah Sasuke semakin liar, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sama-sama haus akan sentuhan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang tadinya mencengkram erat kemeja hitam Sasuke kini dikalungkannya pada leher pemuda itu. Sementara tangan kirinya menekan kepala Sasuke. Diselusupkannya jari-jari kecokelatan miliknya ke helain halus rambut Sasuke.

"Nggghhh..." erang Naruto sambil mendorong pelan dada Sasuke. Kebutuhannya akan oksigen, memaksa Naruto untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke yang mengerti, menarik pelan kepalanya agar Naruto bisa mengambil nafas. Lewat mata _onyx_-nya, Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto yang memerah. Sisa-sisa saliva mengalir turun di sudut bibir Naruto. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggoda.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke pelan. Dijilatinya sisa-sisa saliva itu kemudian menciumi sudut bibir Naruto.

"Mmmhh... Sasu... ahhh~~" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menyerang lekukan lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Ia memiringkan kepadanya mempermudahkan Sasuke untuk menjelajahi leher kecokelatannya. Sasuke menggigit pelan leher pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menghisap dan menjilat gigitan itu sehingga menyebabkan Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Aku menyukai suaramu, Dobe,"

"Sa-Sasuke, hen-hentikan. A-Aku butuh penjelasan darimu," kata Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena serangan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, Ia menatap sosok yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Penjelasan?" ulangnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku ini marah padamu, Kau tahu! Ini hari ulang tahunku, dan Kau yang kekasihku kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku? Jangan-jangan Kau lupa ulang tahunku!"

"Dobe!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Teme. Aku sedang serius," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuh kekasihnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah karpet berwarna abu-abu di ruangan itu.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia pun mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk disamping pemuda itu. "Apa kata-kataku tadi salah?"

"Hn,"

"Gaahh! Percuma aku berbicara padamu," kata Naruto kesal. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi baru setengah berdiri, lengan berwarna putih pucat menariknya dan membuatnya terduduk kembali. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak duduk di lantai, tapi di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat menyadari kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dengan kepala pemuda itu yang dibenamkan di lekukan lehernya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahun pacarku sendiri!" kata Sasuke dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher kecokelatan Naruto.

"Terus kenapa Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku selamat, lewat telepon atau _e-mail_. Kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku akan ke Konoha. Kau-"

"Aku bingung harus memberimu hadiah apa," potong Sasuke. "Aku ingin tahun ini berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya,"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tahu, Teme. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli Kau memberiku hadiah atau tidak," kata Naruto yang kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Ditelungkupkannya tangan tan miliknya di pipi putih pemuda itu. Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu yang kuperlukan hanyalah dirimu, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau Kau ingat, kenapa Kau jadi bersikap bodoh seperti ini?"

"Yang bodoh itu Kau, Dobe!"

"Huh, aku jadi malas meladenimu," gerutu Naruto.

Naruto hendak menarik tangan tan-nya, tapi kembali ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan milik Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang dirindukannya.

"_Happy Birthday_, Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

"Umm-terima kasih, Sasuke," balas Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Kembali, Sasuke meniadakan jarak kedua wajah mereka dan memberi kecupan lembut pada bibi merah pemuda dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ya, sangat rindu. Bahkan saking rindunya, Ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya di London yang sangat menumpuk hanya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga begitu merindukan Sasuke. Merindukan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sekarang, Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke ada bersamanya... menemaninya melewati malam ini.

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk dan menyinari ruangan melalui sela-sela jendela besar yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Sinarnya yang hangat menyinari sesosok tubuh yang tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur besar di ruangan itu. Sosok berambut _raven_ itu menggeliat sedikit di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kelopak mata sosok itu terbuka. Tangan putih pucatnya meraba-raba sesuatu disamping tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran saat menyadari sesuatu yang Ia cari itu tidak ada disampingnya.

"Naruto..." panggil pemuda berambut _raven_ itu namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggilnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan sigap, Ia meraih sebuah celana pendek yang teronggok disamping tempat tidur kemudian memakainya.

"Naruto..." panggilnya lagi.

"Aku ada di dapur, Sasuke," kali ini terdengar jawaban dari orang itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur di apartemen kekasihnya. Saat tiba di sebuah ruangan berwarna kuning muda itu, Ia kembali menautkan kedua alisnya melihat penampilan Naruto pagi itu. Pemuda dihadapannya itu tengah mengenakan celemek kotak-kotak berwarna hijau muda.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tidak dipedulikannya penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan wajah bangun tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto heran. "Tentu saja memasak. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan itu dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas kaca dan meminumnya.

"Ini sarapannya," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sepiring sarapan kepada Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itupun menikmati sarapan mereka pagi itu dengan tenang.

**.**

"Setelah ini Kau mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini sedang membantunya mencuci tumpukan piring yang kotor.

"Mungkin aku akan bersantai dulu sebentar," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan piring didepannya. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada kuliah kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Tapi hari ini aku ada jadwal kerja sambilan."

"Kerja sambilan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kalau pemuda pirang disampingnya itu bekerja sebelumnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Ano, belum lama ini. Kira-kira baru seminggu yang lalu. Kau ingat Chouji? Belum lama ini Ayahnya membuka sebuah kafe di dekat sini dan membutuhkan _waiter_. Chouji menawariku pekerjaan itu dan aku menerimanya." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan busa sehingga membuat beberapa gelembung menempel di rambutnya.

Sasuke tidak mengomentari apa-apa mengenai perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya membilas piring-piring yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Naruto dan meletakkannya di sebuah rak di samping wastafel.

**.**

"Nah, Teme. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore!" kata Naruto dari arah pintu apartemennya kepada Sasuke yang menyandar pada tembok tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Hn. Hati-hati," jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto saat pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya yang menghilang di sebuah belokan koridor tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya dan menutup pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu perlahan. Ia menghela nafasnya. Padahal hari ini Ia berencana untuk berdua saja dengan Naruto, tapi semuanya berantakan karena kerja sambilan sialan itu.

"Hahh~" desah Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Dengan setengah bosan, Ia menatap layar televisi besar di ruangan itu sambil sesekali mengganti _channel_-nya.

'_Benar-benar membosankan,'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengamati sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sasuke meraih kertas itu dan membaca sederet tulisan tangan di kertas itu. Alamat lengkap dengan peta tempat Naruto bekerja yang diberikan pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum Ia pergi kerja sambilan.

Dering sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tidak berdosa di atas meja didepannya menyadarkan Sasuke. Diraihnya benda mungil itu dan menatap layar ponsel itu.

'**Neji**** Calling'**

"_Sasuke?"_kata suara di seberang telepon.

"Hn,"

"_Hei, kudengar __dari Naruto-kun Kau sedang ada di Konoha ya?"_

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

"_A__ku sedang ada di kafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Datanglah kesini." ___

"H-"

"_Jangan sampai tidak datang atau Kau akan menyesal,"_ potong suara di seberang telepon dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang diseberang telepon itu.

"Neji, ap-"

TUTT...TUTT...

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hubungan telepon sudah diputus terlebih dahulu oleh pemuda bernama Neji itu sehingga membuat Sasuke terdiam sambil memandangi layar teleponnya.

'_Sialan!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan telepon dari temannya itu. Kembali, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar televisi didepannya. Tapi, tidak lama setelah telepon dari Neji barusan, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini bukan telepon, tapi sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke meraih ponsel itu lalu membuka _e-mail_ yang ditujukan padanya. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah gambar yang terpampang di layar ponselnya disertai sederet kalimat dibawahnya.

"Apa maksudnya Hyuuga sialan itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Neji-senpai?" tanya seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Naruto kepada pemuda lain yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu meja di dalam sebuah kafe yang tergolong nyaman.

"Tentu saja, Kau mau taruhan?"

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dibawah matanya tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan pemuda bermata lavender dihadapannya itu. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu.

"Oke," kata Neji. "Kalau aku menang, Kau harus mentraktirku secangkir _Black Coffee_,"

"_Deal!_" seru Kiba seraya mengajak pemuda Hyuuga itu bersalaman.

"_Deal!_"

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua orang yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap itu. Kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah meja bundar di bawah pohon rindang itu menatap kearah pemilik suara yang berdiri di samping mereka.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-kun," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa percaya saat melihat salah satu temanmu sedang menyeringai jahil ke arahmu.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Kiba masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh saja menghadapi dua pelanggan tetap di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ini pesanan Kalian," kata Naruto pada akhirnya sambil menurunkan sebuah _parfait_ dan secangkir kopi dari nampan yang Ia bawa.

"Thank`s, Naruto," kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari memberikan cengiran khas miliknya kepada kedua orang itu. Ia pun meminta izin untuk pergi karena masih ada pelanggan yang harus dilayani.

"Naruto itu benar-benar polos ya, Neji-senpai?" kata Kiba sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas meja sambil menikmati _parfait_ beukuran sedang yang tadi dipesannya. Mata miliknya menatap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang melayani pesanan beberapa sisiwi SMU tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Begitulah. Ia benar-benar polos sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada beberapa tamu kafe ini yang mengincarnya," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

"Bagaimana ya, kalau Sasuke sampai tahu kalau pacarnya punya banyak _fans_?"

"Maka mereka itu harus mundur teratur kalau tidak ingin berhadapan denganku..."

DEG!

Kedua pemuda itu serentak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik suara tadi. Mereka menatap orang yang berdiri di belakang Neji itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ha-Hai, Sasuke," sapa Kiba dengan terbata-bata saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di meja yang sama. Dilepaskannya topi _baseball_ yang Ia pakai dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu beralih dari arah Kiba kepada pemuda bermata lavender disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimiku gambar seperti ini, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponsel hitam miliknya tepat ke arah Neji. Terlihat jelas aura gelap disekitar pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Neji mengamati sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan. Disekitar pemuda itu, terlihat beberapa gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Kami hanya main-main. Kami hanya ingin agar Kau datang ke tempat ini. Kata Naruto-kun, Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di apartemen. Apa Kau tidak bosan?" kata Neji panjang lebar kepada Sasuke.

"It's not Your business, Hyuuga..." kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis miliknya.

"Hei, hei, Kalian jangan bertengkar disini," kali ini Kiba angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kami minta maaf, oke?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang membawa sebuah nampan kayu berisi pesanan para pengunjung kafe itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal saat melihat beberapa pandangan yang diberikan gadis-gadis SMU itu kepada Naruto. Pandangan yang Sasuke kenal sebagai pandangan seorang _fansgirl_.

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji saat melihat raut wajah tidak suka di wajah pemuda itu.

"..."

"Sepertinya memang cemburu, Neji-senpai," kata Kiba ikut menggoda Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pemuda pecinta anjing itu terdiam saat mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke. "Se-Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Neji-senpai, besok saja bayarannya ya?"

Kiba pun segera meraih gelas _parfait_ yang isinya masih setengah penuh itu dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kafe meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di bagian luar kafe. Selama beberapa saat, kedua pemuda itu hanya diam tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sampai seorang _waitress_ kafe itu mendekati mereka.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kebiruan kepada Sasuke.

"_Cappucino_," jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah wanita itu.

"Baik. Satu _cappucino_ akan segera saya antarkan," kata wanita itu lalu melirik ke arah cangkir milik Neji yang sudah hampir habis. "Ada pesanan lain, Neji-kun?"

Neji menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita itu. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Konan-san."

"Sepertinya Kau akrab sekali dengan tempat ini, Neji," kata Sasuke sepeninggalnya wanita bernama Konan tadi.

"Begitulah. Aku cukup sering ke tempat ini," ucap Neji sambil menyeruput minumannya. "A-"

"Neji-senpai..."

Pemuda bermata levender itu meoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Kau lama sekali, Gaara," kata Neji kepada pemuda berambut merah bata tadi.

"Aku ada-"

Perkataan pemuda bermata hijau itu terputus saat melihat orang yang duduk di samping Neji. Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan aura ketidaksukaan yang muncul dari pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa memandang ke arah Gaara sedikitpun. Menghiraukan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, Gaara berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Kiba. Dilepasnya jaket merah _maroon_ yang dipakainya dan menyampirkan benda itu di sandaran kursi kayu.

Neji yang melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Selalu seperti ini kalau Sasuke bertemu dengan Gaara. Selalu. Selalu diam seribu bahasa sambil sesekali melemparkan tatapan tajam. Berkali-kali Neji mencoba untuk membujuk Gaara agar berhenti bersikap seperti itu kepada Sasuke tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Padahal, Sasuke sudah meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dulu hingga membuat Naruto mengalami kejadian itu. Ujung-ujungnya malah merekalah yang bertengkar.

Kegiatan saling diam mereka diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Konan yang datang membawa pesanan Sasuke. Sekali wanita itu menanyakan pesanan apa yang diinginkan tamu kafe itu. Setelah mencatat pesanan Gaara, Konan pun segera undur diri.

"...Masih tidak mau memaafkanku sampai sekarang, Sabaku?" Sasuke bertanya kepada pemuda berambut merah bata itu setelah menyeruput minumannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap lekat ke arah mata hijau pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku, Uchiha."

"Gaara..." panggil Neji. "Sasuke i-"

"Kau tidak perlu membelaku, Neji," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau tahu, Sabaku? Aku sendiri sampai saat ini belum memaafkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang kulakukan dulu. Membuat orang yang begitu berharga bagiku menderita seperti itu hanya karena aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri.

"Ya, tidak percaya diri. Kau mungkin tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mempunyai ketidakpercayaan diri seperti itu. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya jika berhadapan dengannya. Aku..." Sasuke berhenti sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba di dalam kafe. "...sering merasa diriku tidak pantas untuknya. Dia yang seperti matahari yang bersinar menyilaukan. Dia yang begitu hangat dengan senyumannya. Jika disandingkan denganku, membuatku ragu apakah aku bisa membahagiakannya, melindunginya."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa rendah diri berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto?

"Terserah padamu, Sabaku," kata Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan dulu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi, sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah menyakitinya lagi. Kau bisa memegang perkataanku barusan karena seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Sasuke-pun berdiri dari duduknya. Mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minumannya. "Sampai jumpa Neji, Sabaku," kata Sasuke lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

"Aku bisa menjamin kalau ucapan Sasuke barusan itu tidak main-main," kata Neji sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang saat ini sedang menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya. Tangan putih Neji bergerak dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Gaara yang terkepal.

"Sudah saatnya Kau untuk memaafkan Sasuke, Gaara. Tidakkah Kau melihat sorot matanya barusan? Aku tidak melihat sorot mata yang dingin saat Ia memandang ke arah Naruto."

Terdengar Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan Neji barusan itu memang benar. Walau demikian, jauh didalam hatinya masih ada sedikit keraguan kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Bukannya Gaara tidak suka hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia hanya mencemaskan pemuda pirang itu. Cemas kalau sampai Sasuke menyakitinya lagi.

Menyakiti sahabatnya...

Mata hijau miliknya kini beralih ke arah dalam kafe. Terlihat olehnya, Naruto yang sedang tertawa lebar saat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gaara kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kurasa aku memang harus mulai memaafkannya," kata Gaara sambil menatap ke arah Neji.

"Begitu lebih baik kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar dari Neji-senpai, Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Gaara ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal di beranda apartemennya sementara Naruto sedang sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membalik sebuah halaman dari buku yang Ia baca.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto lagi. Tangan tan pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya memainkan _palet_ yang Ia pegang pada permukaan kanvas didepannya. Sekali-kali Ia sibuk mencampurkan warna pada sebuah tatakan kayu disampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat hasil karyanya.

'_Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang,'_ batin Naruto seraya melirik lewat sudut matanya ke arah pemuda didepannya.

"Ah!" serunya kecil karena takut mengganggu pemuda itu. Diraihnya sebuah botol cat minyak yang bertumpuk sedikit berantakan di dekat kakinya kemudian menyapukan warna tersebut di atas lukisannya.

"Selesai!" serunya kegirangan. Jelas saja. Lukisan yang biasanya Ia selesaikan dalam waktu tiga sampai empat hari, kini bisa Ia selesaikan hanya dalam waktu tiga jam.

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara cempreng kekasihnya itu.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke," kata Naruto seraya membereskan sisa-sisa peralatannya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kotak alat-alat lukisnya.

"Hn. Memangnya Kau sedang melukis apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit penasaran. Ditutupnya buku yang Ia baca kemudian beranjak ke tempat Naruto. Alisnya bertaut pertanda heran saat melihat hasil karya pemuda pirang itu.

"I-Ini?"

"Ah, Teme!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke menatap lukisannya. Sedikit semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi tan-nya. "A-Ano, Iruka-sensei memberikan tema 'Hal yang paling berharga' untuk tugas kali ini. Kau tidak marah kan, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab dan berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Apa judul lukisanmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah keterkejutannya hilang.

"Umm-judulnya..." kata Naruto sedikit ragu. "_Beloved_. Kau suka?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tapi aku minta bayaran karena Kau dengan seenaknya menjadikanku model lukisanmu ini."

"Eh!" pekik Naruto. "Bayaran? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu, Teme!"

"Aku tidak perlu uang, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. "Aku hanya perlu Kau."

Sasuke-pun segera mengunci bibir merah pemuda itu sehingga Naruto tidak sempat berteriak atau memprotes apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu padanya. Malam itu, langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Menjadi saksi dimana kedua orang itu saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **yeahh~ satu hutang sequel selesai juga! *nabur2 conffeeti* maaf kalau lama. Maunya dipublish pas ultah-nya Naruto, tapi berhubung saia sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat #dirajam gara2 kelamaan. Ugh, kenapa saia merasa Sasuke-Teme jadi melankolis ya? #chidoried.

Umm, kira-kira ada yang nge-ripiu ga ya?

REVIEW ya... ya.. m(- -)m

**Special thanks to:**

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, Akayuki Kaguya-chan, Lovey Dovey-chuu, Uzumaki Winda, ShoccorRa HaMaki Sana, I'm just awesome, Uchiha Naruse, Dark Dobe, Ri-EroFujo, Ichiriku Rin, FBSN, JJ, rhie ****chan aoi sora/ rhie chan no midori, .jae, Just rnr, Fi Suki Suki, & Jeanne Jeagerjagues San.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian semua di prekuel fic ini!

**.**

Regards,

Sou.


End file.
